Sempre
by Kathy V
Summary: Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, que você fosse diferente. Mas nada era do jeito que eu queria. Eu amava você, sempre o amaria. Mas você sempre me decepcionava. Ok, sinopses não são meu forte . Sev/Lily. Fic escrita pro XIV chall relâmpago do 6V.


**Disclaimer:** _Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, todos são da Tia JK. Eu só os pego emprestado às vezes. _

_Fic escrita para o XIV challenge relâmpago do 6V. _

* * *

Dizem que o amor é uma coisa simples. Você conhece alguém que completa você, alguém que corresponda ao amor que você sente por ela. Tudo ocorre às mil maravilhas, e no fim todos vivem felizes para sempre.

É o que todos dizem. Mas nada é como as pessoas dizem.

Quando eu te conheci, lembro como se fosse hoje, era uma tarde de outono. Eu estava no parque, brincando com a minha irmã. Irritando a minha irmã, acho até que eu a estava assustando. Petunia não me entendia, não gostava do que eu parecia ser.

Então você chegou.

Você me entendia, você gostava de mim do jeito que eu era, assim como eu gostava de você. Meu primeiro e melhor amigo.

Nós contávamos tudo um ao outro, eu falava sobre como eu me sentia ao ver que minha irmã me encarava como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta. Como ela tinha medo de mim, mas fingia me desprezar. Todos os dias eu sentia o desprezo dela. Saber que Petunia não gostava de mim, do sangue de seu sangue, me machucava, mesmo que eu não deixasse ninguém saber disso. Mas você sabia. De alguma forma, você sempre sabia quando algo me magoava. Acho que da mesma forma que eu sabia.

Quantas vezes eu pude perceber o que você sentia quando me contava o que o seu pai fazia? Eu sabia que você o desprezava, que você queria ser forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, para afastá-lo de sua vida. Você se culpava por não poder fazer nada. Eu conhecia você, nós éramos um só ser, duas partes de um todo. Almas gêmeas.

Juntos para sempre. Foi o que eu pensei quando você me contou sobre a escola, feliz ao ver que nós íamos para lá juntos. Nós ficaríamos sempre juntos. Melhores amigos para sempre, por todo o sempre. Deveria ter sido assim. Mas nada era como deveria ser, nada era como eu queria que fosse. Você não foi diferente.

Eu estava feliz, pensando que você ficaria ao meu lado, como sempre. Minha alegria se transformou em tristeza ao ver que nós estávamos em casas diferentes. Casas inimigas. Eu sabia o que estava por vir, mas preferi não ver. Preferi acreditar que apesar de tudo, nós ficaríamos bem. Juntos. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Nós tentamos. Mais que tudo, nós tentamos, acreditamos na nossa amizade. Mas nós esquecemos do mundo. Do mundo frio e cinza, onde eu não podia levar as minhas cores para tirar você da escuridão. Onde a sua escuridão não tornava as minhas cores mais brilhantes, mas as engolia, transformando tudo em nada. Cores em cinza.

Esse mundo, o mundo que você escolheu, o mundo ao qual você pertencia, mas eu não podia entrar. Era o seu mundo, as suas trevas. Eu não pertencia àquele lugar, eu pertencia às minhas cores. Aos meus princípios, aos meus valores. Nós éramos inimigos agora. Estávamos em lados opostos de uma batalha. Eu amava você, mas você me decepcionou ao preferir suas trevas a mim, ao me abandonar.

Eu pensei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre, mas você não quis. Você preferiu me abandonar, sem ao menos dizer adeus. Me manteve por perto fisicamente, mas me afastava sempre que se voltava para as trevas, sempre que me decepcionava. Seria melhor se você me deixasse, a dor seria menor. Eu não podia mudar você, mas ainda te amava. Mesmo quando eu sofria por sua causa.

Eu me afastei de você. Tive que me afastar, te amar estava me destruindo. Sempre que você tinha que fazer uma escolha, você escolhia errado. Sempre me magoava,seja por causa de seus amigos malignos, de sua sua estúpida determinação em se tornar um Death Eater. Eu tentava desculpar, tentava relevar, eu amava tanto você. Mas nós fizemos escolhas que nos separavam.

Para sempre.

_Adeus_. A palavra mais difícil de dizer. Sei que eu já tinha me afastado, que tinha tentado te esquecer. Como se eu pudesse esquecer você. As lembranças me magoavam, você tinha seguido seu caminho e agora eu também seguiria o meu. Eu ia me casar. James gostava de mim e eu gostava dele também. Nós éramos parecidos, mesmos princípios, mesmos valores. Ele era tão diferente de você.

Eu sentia a sua falta. Sem você, as minhas cores não brilhavam de forma intensa, elas apenas existiam. Eu apenas existia. Era hora de dizer adeus.

Voltei ao parque. Você lembra, aquele parque no outono. O nosso parque, onde nós nos conhecemos, quando ainda éramos Sev e Lily. Quando ainda éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Sentada em um dos balanços, eu lembrava de tudo. De nossas conversas, nossas brincadeiras. De tudo que eu sentia perto de você, do que eu ainda sinto. Eu amava você, eu ainda amo você. Mas você me decepcionou. Várias vezes, uma após a outra. Uma pior que a outra. E eu sei que também decepcionei você.

- Lily? – eu ouvi sua voz, perto de mim. Abri os olhos e vi você, sentado no balanço ao meu lado, como fazíamos na infância.

- Oi, Sev. - minha voz tremeu, emocionada pelo reencontro. Eu queria beijar você, agarrar você e nunca mais soltar. Mas eu não podia.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai se casar.

- Vou. Eu vim dizer adeus. – eu murmurei.

Você se aproximou, seus olhos negros tomando conta dos meus, como sempre faziam. Em um impulso, eu abracei você. Apertei você em meus braços, como se você pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante. Naquele abraço, eu demonstrei todo o amor que eu tinha por você. Nós estávamos juntos. Pela última vez.

Eu me afastei de você. Mais uma vez. Você me encarou, seus olhos negros vazios como eu nunca tinha visto:

- Adeus. – você murmurou e foi embora.

Você foi embora e eu fiquei, contendo as lágrimas que insistiam em querer rolar. Eu não podia chorar, eu não tinha esse direito. Tinha feito a minha escolha. Eu tinha amado você, decepcionado você, abandonado você. E você foi embora e eu sabia que nunca ia me perdoar.

Queria não ter os meus princípios, queria que eles fossem iguais aos seus. Queria poder ficar com você, poder dizer _"eu te amo"_ e ouvir você responder _"eu também te amo"_. Queria assinar como Lily Evans Snape, queria realizar os meus sonhos infantis.

Pena que eu não era mais criança. Você não era como eu queria, nada na minha vida era do jeito que eu queria. Você tinha ido embora e eu ficaria sem você. Para sempre.

_Sem você. Por todo o sempre._

* * *

N/A²: Thanks pra beta, que fez com que eu tivesse essa idéia, antes de mais nada. Que sempre dá força pras minhas idéias, por mais loucas que elas possam parecer. E Thanks ao challenge relâmpago, que me fez ter um surto e escrever essa fic enquanto eu esperava pra ver Twilight. XD Espero que vocês gostem e que me mandem reviews.

* * *


End file.
